Secrets
by Shirley Kil
Summary: David Rossi travels to Alabama to help his ex-wife as she tracks down a serial killer please R/R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds. One fans take on showing more of the character of David Rossi...

CHAPTER ONE

She put the truck in park and herself into bitch mode. The lights of the emergency vehicles looked more like a nightclub than a crime scene.

Sarah-Jane opened the glove compartment of her Ford F150 and pulled a pair of latex gloves from the box she kept there. She hated the monster size of the truck, but it reeked of masculinity and she'd learned long ago the only way she would make it in this man's world and this far south was to shed her femininity fast. The rain that had been such a welcome relief for this part of Alabama was going to play hell on her crime scene.

She gave a curt nod to passing officers even though most only stared as she approached the yellow tape fluttering in the breeze. She learned early acknowledging her twenty-six years she had with the department would never become more than a mere tolerance from most of the Bureau and its agents, and that was okay. She didn't expect or want a welcome into the boys club; but every now and then it would have been a pleasant surprise if at least one of them recognized her service to the Alabama Bureau of Investigation.

She found Joe Cook and Mike Paget at the edge of the lake, a white sheet at their feet.

"Sarah-Jane," Joe said flipping up the lapel of his coat in an attempt to ward off as much of the downpour as possible.

Sarah-Jane looked at her friend. Twenty-two years and he still hadn't forgiven her. If he could only accept that she had no heart to give him; perhaps then he could find someone to share his life with.

She bent and lifted the sheet.

"COD?"

Mike had been Joe's partner for the past ten years and stepped up behind her. More than once he had extinguished the spark from the powder keg that existed between Joe and herself. She could feel the tension bouncing between them, which meant only one thing - something was up.

"Asphyxiation," Mike offered.

Joe shifted his weight from one leg to another as Sarah-Jane continued her examination of the body. She could have been a rookie at the scene and she'd have known something was off.

She lifted the sheet a little higher, and her heart plummeted to her stomach.

The body of a young woman was there – each piece perfectly aligned as if the sick son-of-a bitch had tried to reassemble the parts after he'd cut them off.

Sarah-Jane carefully placed the sheet over the body. She looked up at Joe.

"Sarah-Jane we don't need him. Hell, we don't even know if it's the same guy."

Sarah-Jane stood and removed her gloves. _Not again_, there was no way in hell she was going to go through this again.

"At least wait until…

"Until what, Joe? Wait until he cuts up another woman?"

Mike jumped between them, "No Sarah-Jane, just wait and let the coroner tell us if this was done post-mortem or not. Mike looked down at the sheet, "it has been twenty-two years."

Sarah-Jane stood her ground and watched as Joe made a pass at his five-o'clock shadow.

She lowered her voice, "Joe, I'm not going through this again."

"Is this" he pointed to the rain soaked sheet, "the only reason you're contacting him?"

Sarah-Jane shot him a look that would peel plaster.

"I don't want him here anymore than you do, but if this is the Butcher…hell Joe. Do we have any more to go on now than we did twenty years ago?"

Joe shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well at least you won't have far to go to find him."

Sarah-Jane felt her nerve-endings explode with adrenaline. "What do you mean?"

Joe gave a sound that was somewhere between a grunt and a sadistic laugh. "You don't know?"

Sarah-Jane stepped aside as the EMT's began to pick up the pieces of the corpse and place them in the cadaver bag.

She was regretting the pizza she'd had earlier.

"Joe, I don't have time for games."

Joe stepped back and gave her one of _**those**_ looks. The kind men give women when they are trying to determine if they're being told the truth or not.

Sarah-Jane didn't blink.

"He's here."

She looked at Mike and back at Joe, "What?"

"He's at the University Sarah-Jane." Mike offered.

Sarah-Jane wiped the rain from her eyes. It was coming down harder now. She didn't have to ask what the FBI profiler and her ex-husband was doing there. He was among the most requested agents the Bureau sent to recruit amid college kids. No, she didn't _**have**_ to ask but she did anyway.

"Why is he here?"

Mike's excitement as the opportunity to talk about his idol was evident even as he eyed his partner tentatively. David Rossi was the one subject even Mike didn't discuss around Joe.

"He's promoting another book and the University asked him to stop and give a lecture."

Sarah-Jane grabbed a crime scene guy's arm as he passed by her, "I want photo's on my desk first thing in the morning."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I'm sure he's too busy..." she stopped as her cell phone buzzed against her hip. She looked at the bluish screen and frowned.

Joe glared. She had dated Joe occasionally, until David. Once she'd met David Rossi...she flipped open the phone...hell even after all these years she'd kept her married name. "Agent Rossi," she answered feeling the dread wash over her.

Sarah-Jane took a deep breath, "Yes, sir." She listened as the Director for the ABI went through the crime scene detail by detail. It was a long standing joke the man had a crystal ball hidden somewhere he used to throw agents off their game. He played his card and Sarah-Jane felt her pizza rising.

"Yes sir, I'm told he's at the University lecturing. Yes sir, I'm on my way." She snapped the phone shut.

"So, he's in." Joe turned and headed back to the emergency vehicles.

Sarah-Jane watched as the reporters swarmed around the yellow tape like starters at a race.

"You're going to get him?" Mike's voice shook with excitement.

"Looks that way," Sarah-Jane zipped her jacket up, as the goose bumps rose to meet the rain.

Yeah, that was it; her body was responding to the environment and had nothing to do with seeing her ex-husband again.

"I suppose I should have another agent with me."

Mike grinned.

Well, at least she'd made someone happy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Sarah-Jane eased against the wall as quietly as possible. She motioned for Mike to do the same. David's deep rich voice washed over her like silk as she waited for her eye's to adjust to the dimly lit room.

"But don't you need a major in Psychology or Criminology to apply to the FBI?"

David smiled and Sarah-Jane felt the rise of female pheromones in the room. She swallowed a laugh. He was old enough to be their father, but time had been good to him. The gray at his temples only added to his strong features and there were a few more laugh lines now and his dimples were deeper.

"No, most agents do have major course work in abnormal psychology and sociology, but that's after you've been selected. First you become an agent, second you work in the fields and that's why I'm here. For field work the academics are wide open."

"So once we graduate any of us could apply?"

"Yes."

Sarah-Jane watched as the excitement level registered on the faces. Yeah, being an agent who tracked serial killers and put them behind bars was definitely exciting, but the unending paperwork, phone calls and prying into the private lives of everyone associated with them was anything but exciting. In fact most of the time it was like trying to put a feral cat into a bag. It had always been her experience that it was far easier to let that cat out than to put it back in.

For a moment Sarah-Jane wanted to scream at them to run. Make whatever exit you can, don't listen, and don't get suckered in! She wanted to tell them the agony and pain of the things they would lose if they joined the bureau and the life they would have to give up.

She watched their faces as they sat enthralled by their captor; she was too late.

He looked at her then. Even though she knew it was impossible for him to actually see her; he knew she was there. There was no doubt in her mind; Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi knew she was there.

"Thank you all for coming and I have packets here explaining more about the FBI for those of you who are interested."

Sarah-Jane watched Mike in her peripheral vision as he moved back and forth. He reminded her of a racehorse waiting for the chute to open and the race to begin.

"Did you bring it?" She asked.

Mike grinned, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone okay?"

Sarah-Jane laughed and nodded in David's direction. "Better get in line, or you might not get it signed."

Mike took off down the steps to the desk and the small crowd of students. She almost doubled over as he pulled his copy of David's latest book from his jacket pocket.

She watched as his easy manner drew them in. She waited as one by one they picked up a packet or produced a book for signing. She walked towards the crowd; each vying for a position closer to the FBI's most famous profiler. She couldn't blame any of them. She had wanted him from the moment he walked in the interrogation room on the Airbase in Montgomery.

She'd been a detective then, working a narcotics sting in a collaborative effort with the Air Force Base and questioning a soldier with a less than sparkling reputation when he walked in.

If she closed her eyes, she could still see him. What David Rossi did to a pair of jeans was illegal, and the tight fit of the shirt he'd worn was a temptation for any woman. It hadn't taken long for their innocent flirting to turn into passion. Nine months later they had married and a short two years after they were divorced. Had it really been twenty-two years?

She shook her head; now was not the time for a stroll down memory lane.

He stood from his relaxed perch on the corner of the desk as she approached.

"Hello Sarah-Jane."

God his voice was like aged bourbon. Smooth with just enough bite to it to make you want more. She took a deep breath, "Hello David, how goes the recruiting?"

"Great, but Agent Paget tells me you're not here to catch my recruiting techniques."

Sarah-Jane shot Mike a look telling him he'd crossed the line.

"Don't blame him Sarah-Jane. I'm a profiler remember?"

"How could I forget?" She took a shot and watched her words hit the mark. No one in the room would have noticed the slight lift of his eyebrow, but Sarah-Jane had seen it often enough during the time they'd been together. She knew he understood the double meaning of her words.

"Yeah well, are we going to exchange cleverly disguised verbal blows or are you going to tell me about the case?"

Sarah-Jane took a deep breath and waited for the last student to leave.

She nodded at Mike who took up guard duty by the door.

"Six hours ago we found Jeanette Rivers on the banks of Wolf Lake."

She watched him reach for his jacket. He was waiting her out.

"We picked up the pieces of her body, David."

He turned to face her.

"She was severed one limb at a time."

"And you think the Butcher is back?"

"I don't know, but Director Baker wants a consult." Sarah-Jane was sure to emphasize it was the Director that wanted him involved.

"And Marcus sent you to get me?"

Sarah-Jane shrugged. Sure Marcus Baker knew her history with David and while he might think her ex-husband would relish the opportunity to showcase his skills to his former colleagues at the ABI, she refused to believe he would purposely put one of his agents in a compromising position.

Her cell buzzed and she grabbed it like a lifeline. Even if turned out to be a telemarketer selling trips to Mars she would buy it; anything to stop this man from staring at her.

"Rossi," Sarah-Jane looked up at David. "Are you sure Lloyd? Yeah, thanks." Sarah-Jane snapped the phone shut. Her thoughts whirling so fast she couldn't complete one before another idea demanded attention.

"Sarah-Jane?"

"That was…,"she paused; she couldn't exactly give Lloyd's name and occupation out, not without jeopardizing his career. She clipped the phone on her belt and added, "…that was new information."

"Oh?"

"There were high amounts of Ketamine in her system. The limbs were severed while the victim was awake."

She headed toward Mike and the door, "You coming?"

He grabbed his go bag from behind the desk, "Mind telling me how you got the stick out of the state labs ass? The FBI can't get results that fast."

"Who said I used the state lab?"

Mike who'd taken up residence behind them came out of his coma of hero-worship then. "You didn't use the state boys?"

Sarah-Jane pushed open the door of the lecture hall and huddled deeper into her jacket. It was coming a damn monsoon now, "No, I called in a favor at the base. You can damn well get anything on Base if you know who to call."

"Remind me never to piss you off, Sarah-Jane." Mike yelled as made a run for her truck.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Sarah-Jane rubbed at the tension growing at the base of her neck. She stared at the open case file. She could quote it word for word. Even before the latest victim she never sent the records to the cold case archive. Something about it bothered her, kept her up nights. She hoped by keeping the files near she'd would have that "Ah-ha" moment and finally be able to put it rest.

Now, she wasn't so sure.

"Working late?"

Sarah-Jane looked up. Her grandmother had told her it was the devil that sent temptation your way. If that were the case then the devil had some serious explaining to do. Why had he given this man so much control over her? David Rossi could be at the Iron Bowl in the nose-bleed section with the other 80 thousand plus football fans and she'd know the moment she walked into the pack stadium he was there. Every nerve, every corpuscle, every fiber of her body went into overdrive whenever he was around.

Right now, with his tall muscular frame filling her doorway all she could think about was the last time she saw him. He was naked and laying beneath her after a night of some of the most intense love-making of her life.

Now, looking back on it, she knew he was saying good-bye, not with words but by marking her soul with the passion of his touch.

He never wanted her to forget him.

She never did. After David Rossi, there had never been another man. She knew it wouldn't be fair. She would never be able to stop comparing a new relationship to the one she'd shared with David so she just didn't try.

Sarah-Jane glanced down at the file, if she closed her eyes she'd bet she could still feel his touch igniting her desire, still feel his breath on her skin when he whispered her name. She bit her bottom lip, hard. "Paperwork comes with the job."

"Yeah, I suppose it does."

Sarah-Jane eased back in her chair. "Listen, David I want you to know…"

He held up his hand to stop her, "Hey it's okay, I understand grudges don't die this far past the Mason-Dixon Line. I knew when I left I was burning more than a few bridges."

Was that what he called it? Hell, Sherman burned when he marched through the South; what David did was far worse. Sarah-Jane glanced at the file cabinet she'd thrown her pictures in when she found out he was bringing the BAU to help with the case. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating; maybe she had burned a few bridges too.

Still, she knew she owed him, "I didn't tell them, any of the guys…about you're leaving…the truth is I didn't know what to tell them."

The second she said it, Sarah-Jane regretted it. Their last night together she'd awaken early for her morning run and found him gone; no note, no explanation just an empty closet and a lot of unanswered questions.

The silence developing between them was palatable, a thick tasteless disgusting smorgasbord of unanswered questions.

Every agent at the ABI had whispered their suspicions as to what she had done to send him packing. Then the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months and no word until the day she came home and found her copy of the divorce papers postmarked Virginia.

Quantico had won, she had lost.

His face was in the shadows but she could see the tension in his mannerism.

"I guess concealed or not - secrets have a life of their own." Sarah-Jane offered.

He looked out at the empty bullpen area. The agents that normally filled it had long gone home to family. His face was silhouetted against the lights left on by the cleaning crew. Whatever he was thinking he hid the emotions of it from her. He turned and motioned to the accommodations and plaques on her walls, "Well, you've done well for yourself."

So, he wanted to play nice? She could do that too, "Yeah, so have you. Book tours, guest lecturers…I hear you finally went to England."

It had been the one place they had wanted to go together. To walk the streets where Jack the Ripper had been. They had planned to make it a second honeymoon in their old age. Their friends had laughed when they found out why they wanted to go there.

What was it Joe had said, "Even when the two of you aren't profiling – you're thinking about profiling."

She watched him make a pass at his goatee as the proverbial pink elephant entered the room.

"Yeah for a whole four hours. A quick visit to Scotland Yard and an Oxford lecture and it was back to the States. I didn't get a chance to see much while I was there; but let's not go there."

Sarah-Jane sighed, "No let's not," she agreed.

"Tell you what. Why don't I buy you a drink? You look like you could use a break."

Fear coursed through her veins opening the wounds she thought were healed, "No thanks, not while I'm on a case." There was no way she could let herself be alone with him.

He eased himself from the doorway, "Well, the team will be here in the morning and we'll need to collaborate on the older cases. Compare notes?"

"Of course, I'll be ready." She bent over the file again but the words had sprouted legs and walked off the page. She listened as he closed the door behind him, when she heard the "ting" of the elevator doors she dropped her head in her hands.

Fresh tears filled her eyes and she swiped at them as she made her way to one of the filing cabinets. She opened the top drawer and looked at the photos hastily thrown in. She'd been lucky that the agents in the ABI were so forgiving and had cornered David upon his arrival. It had given her time to hide the precious stack of pictures. She even managed to make a quick pass at the dust bunnies that had accumulated around them.

She swiped at another tear when she heard the click of the doorknob. She slammed the file shut and whirled around to find Joe.

"I see he's been here."

Sarah-Jane nodded.

"Did you tell him?"

She shook her head.

"Good, the bastard doesn't deserve to know."

"Joe," Sarah-Jane started to plea with him, but changed her mind. How many times had she wanted to call him? How many times had she stopped herself?

"Look Sarah-Jane, you've done just fine without him. When are you going to realize that? Do you really want this man back in your life? He's hurt you once, what makes you think he won't hurt you again?"

Sarah-Jane leaned against the cabinets, "Who said anything about letting him back into my life? He's here to help with this case Joe and as soon as it's over – he'll be gone."

"Who are you trying to convince Sarah-Jane, me or yourself?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Sarah-Jane took a deep breath and opened the door to the conference room.

The packed room vibrated with tension.

She made her way towards Joe and Mike, avoiding eye contact with the BAU team.

Joe positioned himself purposely blocking David's view of her as she eased between Mike and the wall.

Aaron was at the front of the room with Director Baker, along with a kid who needed a few weeks at her Grandma Libby's kitchen table.

Her heart ached at the sight of Aaron. This was not the Aaron Hotchner she remembered. True losing one's wife was enough to break any man's heart but Aaron looked as if he'd lost so much more than that.

"I asked the BAU to consult on this case with us," Baker began.

Sarah-Jane noticed the shift in emotions from her peers.

"As some of you know the Butcher left his mark on our community over twenty years ago. We're not sure if this is a copycat or if…God help us…he's back but I do know this – he's not getting away with it this time."

Sarah-Jane felt Joe stiffen. If there were one person in the room that wanted this case solved more than she did it was Joe. It had been one of the first cases they'd worked on together and the one burr under both their butts that somehow he'd managed to slip between their fingers.

"Sarah-Jane," Baker announced, "You're the lead on this."

The mood shifted again and Sarah-Jane bit her tongue. Hell this wasn't going to be good.

Marcus Baker looked past the obvious displeasure his announcement had caused.

"No one knows this case better and I expect all of you to offer your full support to the BAU." He motioned to Aaron, "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll let him introduce his team later, but right now he has some information regarding this UNSUB."

"The BAU has dealt with similar cases, so believe me when I tell you this is not unique." Aaron began.

"You mean to tell us there have been others who torture their victims by keeping them awake while they remove limbs?" Mike voiced the concern of the ABI officers.

"Yes. They are what we term sadist sexual psychopaths."

"Sexual? The coroner didn't find any evidence to support that." Mike was furiously making notes.

"The torture becomes part of the sex act. It's what gives the UNSUB gratification." Reid announced. "Statistically these types of predators are generally organized, obsessively clean and would virtually go unnoticed in a crowd."

Joe shifted his weight and leaned into her ear. Sarah-Jane found David's eyes as he did. Had Joe lost his freaking mind? David looked as if he were going to charge across the room and deck him.

"I wonder if they've contacted Starfleet yet?" he whispered.

Sarah-Jane looked at him, puzzled by the remark and the nearness of him. "What?"

"Don't you think someone should let Starfleet know the BAU has Data?"

Mike, who'd been trying to decipher both the information from Reid and what his partner was saying, choked back a laugh.

Sarah-Jane bit into her bottom lip. The kid did sound like a walking computer and she fought the temptation to burst into laughter as she compared the fictional Starfleet Officer and the agent in front of her.

"The three of you have something you want to share with the rest of us?" Marcus Baker asked, leveling them with a stern look.

"No sir." Joe spoke up.

The pretty blonde Sarah-Jane had noticed sitting next to Aaron stepped up, "Hi, I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau. We'd like to keep the press on this at a minimum if possible. Giving into the fantasy this type of UNSUB has about his crimes can either lead to more victims or in some cases none once it gets out to the public."

"None?" Joe chimed in; his obvious delight in the dirty looks David was giving him written on his face. "I'd prefer none," he announced.

"He may stop," David began holding his own in the staring contest, "but he may move on and find his victims elsewhere. Either way, we've lost him."

"Let the bastard move on; just promise us you'll move with him."

Sarah-Jane jumped ahead of Joe as David met him in the center of the room.

"No." Sarah-Jane was amazed at the sternness in her voice as she moved away from the wall and positioned herself beside the two men. "We're not going to let this S.O.B get by us this time." She looked at Joe then Mike, "I want you two on this team with me and we _**will**_ work cooperatively with the BAU. Do I make myself clear?"

Joe and David were face to face, each not giving an inch. Sarah-Jane forced herself between them.

"Do I make myself clear?" She asked again.

"Crystal," Joe offered, never taking his eyes off David.

"Crystal," David nodded, returning the stare.

"Then I want to see the three of you in my office," Baker added.

Sarah-Jane nodded at her boss as the rest of the officers left the room. She hoped with the decrease of humanity the air in the small room would have been less heated but as Joe and David stepped to either side of her she knew it was about to get a lot hotter.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Sarah-Jane watched as Joe made his way to the bullpen and David joined his team. What the hell had gotten into Joe? Sure David Rossi had left the ABI and moved on; Sarah-Jane had always known David's success was a sore spot for Joe, but to challenge him in front of his peers?

What in the hell had gotten into the man?

"Sarah-Jane?"

Sarah-Jane jerked back towards her Director, "Sir?"

"Are you up for this? It's no secret how Joe feels about David. What happened in the conference room is more than likely just the tip of the iceburg between those two."

Had she made a mistake choosing Joe to be in on the investigation? Her mind went into analytical overdrive – no Joe knew the case as well as she did. She needed his insight and she needed David for everything else.

Sarah-Jane stood and walked to the window that overlooked the bullpen. Here was her chance; if she could keep David and Joe from killing each other she stood a good chance at a supervisory position. If she could lead the investigation on this end and bring the Butcher to justice then she would be in line for the next promotion.

She watched as Aaron and David moved about in the conference room on the opposite side of the bullpen. Mike had taken up residence among the team and Aaron was using him to fill the gaps left between her peers and the BAU.

She turned to face her Director, "Yes sir. I can handle it."

Baker locked eyes with her for a brief moment and nodded. He picked up a file dismissing the subject of the two men. One thing he was known for was handing over cases and allowing the lead agent to either succeed or fail. He never interrupted once he doled out a case. What an agent did with it was every bit their own doing.

"Why do you think the Butcher is back?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose he could have been incarcerated on other charges all these years and has started killing again."

"But you doubt that?"

Sarah-Jane looked down at the file in her hand. Yeah, she doubted it.

"Yes sir. It never really tracked with me that the killings were sadist in nature."

"The BAU thinks they are."

"Yes sir, it's just that…" Hell Sarah-Jane didn't know what to think.

"Perhaps you need to approach that with them?" Baker offered.

"Yes sir."

"I put you in charge of this case for two reasons Sarah-Jane."

"Two?" Sarah-Jane felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"One – no one knows the case better than you. You've never given up on it. It's been an active case for you over the years."

Sarah-Jane swallowed. _Where was that crystal ball?_

"And the second," She was surprised at how calm she sounded.

"The FBI is looking for agents with field experience to join a new unit.

She froze.

"Don't look so surprised, they monitor the local bureaus rather closely. You're a damn fine agent and talent doesn't go unnoticed with the Feds."

Sarah-Jane felt her stomach roll over.

"Sir," she released the breath she'd been holding, "does this have anything to do with my…with SSA David Rossi?"

Sarah-Jane watch as Marcus Baker eased forward in his chair and laced his fingers together. She knew this look and she didn't like it. She had crossed a line.

"Your personal life is your own damn business. I don't give a flying fig what SSA David Rossi thinks or doesn't think. He has no jurisdiction here or over any of _**MY**_ officers. As for the job, hell I don't even think the BAU knows about this unit. It's new, in the infant stage, something the muckity-mucks in D.C. dreamed up."

Sarah-Jane turned back to the window. Everyone and everything around her became a blur; could she leave the ABI to work with the Feds in a new unit? It would be a golden opportunity that much was certain, but leave the ABI? She'd fought hard for her position here; but more importantly - how often would she be in contact with David?

She looked up to find him staring at her. Despite everything all she really wanted to do was make her way to him and have him take her in his arms. Just hold her the way he use to.

"Did you take care of that problem in the Keys?"

Sarah-Jane turned away from the window and David's gaze and sat down in the chair in front of Baker's desk. Only once had she ever taken any personal time off from her job and the two weeks she just spent in the Florida Keys while somewhat relaxing could hardly qualify as a vacation but she had jumped at the chance when Baker had offered her the occasion to work with her old Narcotics Division again; even if it was an undercover assignment.

"Yes sir, the matters well in hand."

"Good." Marcus Baker eased back into his leather seat and grinned, "Now what are your plans for keeping David and Joe from killing each other?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Whenever she began thinking things couldn't get worse they always did. Just when Sarah-Jane thought she had seen the worst possible thing one human could do to another someone somewhere did something to prove she hadn't scratched the surface.

The corpse was definitely the work of the Butcher, but this? Sarah-Jane waited as Aaron stepped in to look at the body.

"Sarah-Jane?"

She turned. This close to David Rossi was some form of purgatory that only existed on earth.

Hell couldn't be this cruel.

She forced herself not to tremble, "I'd say good-morning but…"

"Yeah, nothing good about it," David agreed as he watched the crime scene guys began to process the body.

Aaron joined them, "Sarah-Jane, was there any ID on her?"

Sarah-Jane shook her head, "It's going to take awhile, Aaron. He obliterated her face and I'm hoping her hands will wash up."

They watched as the coroner began placing the pieces of the victim in the black cadaver bag.

"He's spiraling."

Sarah-Jane had always been terrible with names and she struggled as she tried to remember the handsome well-built agents name…Eric something, or maybe…no…Derrick, Derrick Morgan!

"So what do we do now, Agent Morgan?"

Derrick looked at Aaron, "Follow the profile."

Sarah-Jane watched as Joe and Mike talked with the locals getting as much information on the grisly discovery as possible.

"What is it Sarah-Jane?" Aaron asked.

"It's the profile," Sarah-Jane took a deep breath. "It doesn't fit Aaron."

"What do you mean?"

"All those years ago, all those women – torture yes, but sadist…psychopath? No, I'm missing something but I don't think we're dealing with a sadistic psychopath, and I don't think this type of torture is part of some sex act either."

She watched as David and Aaron shared the _**look**_. She'd seen it often enough in her struggles with the men in the ABI. She was a woman and couldn't possibly know what she was talking about.

Well if that was the way the BAU wanted to play it, she had plenty of experience in proving men wrong before.

"If you don't think the profiles accurate, why do you think this UNSUB is killing again?"

"That's just it David," Sarah-Jane looked out over the calm waters, "why?"

"I don't follow," Aaron stepped between her and David as Joe joined them.

"The question isn't why he started killing again, but why he stopped. I've looked at the prison records and there's nothing to collaborate the theory he was incarcerated."

"We are having Garcia check medical records, he could have been incapacitated."

Sarah-Jane shook her head, "No, it doesn't fit."

"Why?" Joe asked, choosing to ignore David's presence altogether.

"Anyone with a medical issue for twenty-two years wouldn't be able to exact this amount of torture on his victims in the exact same manner."

"You think he wouldn't be physically able to repeat the pattern?" David offered.

"If you've been ill for twenty-two years, that some serious recovery time; you'd need an awful lot of rehab for that."

"So we check rehabilitation clinics in the area."

"Yeah, well I'd get your Garcia to start in Georgia. We don't have any facilities with that kind of long term care here."

Sarah-Jane watched as the handsome agent grabbed his cell phone and made his way up the slopes.

She looked at the team of agents and back over the waters of Wolf Lake. It was so simple it should jump up and bite her in the ass. She was sure of it. Whatever clue she was missing was a simple one. What was the quote David use to read her from Sherlock Holmes? "When you've eliminated the obvious, whatever remains no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

She shivered, there were truths and then there was _THE truth_.

She turned and collided with David; his arms instinctively pulling her to him.

For a moment neither moved.

_Damn, _everything in her that was female instantly responded to him. Her arms grabbed his shoulders and her body molded itself to his. His eyes locked with hers and she watched them as they morphed from protector to predator.

A predator that had captured its prey.

Her heart began to break - that wasn't right – it ached and it was more than just her heart that ached her body ached for this man.

"Sarah-Jane?"

She held her breath.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Yeah, so was I."

She pulled away from him and headed towards the other agents.

"Sarah-Jane, I'm sorry."

Sarah-Jane stopped. She couldn't face him, not with the pain of the past twenty-two years in her heart. "Yeah, that makes it all better David."

He was standing behind her now, his voice a low husky growl that caused the tiny hairs on her neck to stand at attention.

"Damn it woman we need to talk about this."

Sarah-Jane didn't move.

"I'm coming over tonight."

She turned to face him with a barrage of excuses.

"No arguments, woman. I'll be there at six."

Sarah-Jane watched as he made his way back to his team.

What the hell was she going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sarah-Jane touched the wick with the match and waited as it picked up the flame.

Had his taste change or was grilled shrimp and fennel Alfredo still his favorite?

She looked at the table. Granny Libby had taught her how to cook before she was able to reach the stove so she wasn't worried about how it tasted. She had managed to learn with the help of a small step stool, and even David had said she had a missed her calling and should have been a chef.

She glanced around the room. They had bought the home right after they married for next to nothing since the old plantation had needed so much remodeling.

When he left she had thought about selling the place, but there was a charm about the old home, and she couldn't bring herself to part with it. She often thought she since she had been rejected and the house had too; there was a kinship between them.

She jumped as the bell rang. Six o'clock. Damn the man was punctual.

She glanced around, one final check to make certain she hadn't left any signs of the past twenty-two years and the life she'd lived without him.

She smoothed her dress and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Damn. Black jeans and a snug black shirt and his tan jacket cut to fit his broad shoulders, he was the exception to the rule that clothes made the man. David Rossi made the clothes.

"What is it about southern belles? Damn if you couldn't ask a man for the moon and he break his fool neck to get if for you!"

Sarah-Jane smiled, he had more charm than the law allowed, that much was certain.

He held out a bouquet of pale pink roses, her favorites.

She accepted the flowers and opened the door showing him in.

"Wow, why am I surprised?"

She smiled, "Do you like it?"

He spread his hands wide, "Sarah-Jane, it's incredible. It's just like we said we were going to make it."

She crooked her finger and showed him into the sitting room. Sarah-Jane smiled as he walked up to the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves on either side of the stone fireplace. He pulled one of his books from the shelf.

"Been reading?"

She nodded, "I've read all your books David. They're really very good."

"Yeah well, I've got a great editor."

He stepped back to study the gigantic oil painting over the fireplace, the one he had insisted on when they first began remodeling the room. It was one of those period paintings of something that would have hung in most homes prior to the civil war. It was Sarah-Jane as a southern belle, complete with hooped skirts and a wide brim hat with yards of silk and lace.

"I always said you'd have made a great Scarlett." He jerked a thumb at the painting. He always admired the _Gone With the Wind_ author and the way she blended the fictional characters life with the history of the old south.

"Yes well, I know now why we lost the war."

"Oh?"

"Damn if those dresses aren't hot."

He laughed, "But half the fun is getting out of them."

She shook her head at his teasing. "You sir are no gentlemen." She quoted the Margret Mitchell's heroine.

He inhaled, "Sarah-Jane please tell me you've cooked shrimp and Alfredo."

She smiled and led the way to the dining room. "Why don't you pour the wine and I'll put these in water."

She watched as he picked up the wine bottle, he turned and looked at her and Sarah-Jane felt her heart flip-flop.

"Is this from that little winery in Tennessee?"

She nodded.

"I remember we got lost in the gardens surrounding that place."

Sarah-Jane leaned against the doorframe, "I remember."

He looked at her then and for a moment time rewound itself and they were both back there, wandering amid the jasmine and magnolias. It had started to rain, but neither of them had cared. They had made love in the midst of the sweet aroma of flowers and rain.

"I should have taken you with me to Virginia."

Sarah-Jane turned away from him. She couldn't look at him, not without her heart breaking. "Come on David, I knew when I married you I wasn't your first love. I don't think you ever got over losing Emma." He was beside her now, so close yet still very far away.

"You're right. You weren't my first love."

A knife pierced the wound he was carefully opening.

"Oh?" She couldn't say anything more even if it meant every star in the heavens would flicker out.

"Emma was everything I thought I wanted and when I couldn't have her, well…"

"You settled for me." She offered him an escape.

His body stiffened and he spun her around to face him.

"No! Damn it, no! That's not true. You weren't my first love, you weren't even my second – but damn it Sarah-Jane you were…you are my last."

"What?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why I never remarried?"

Sarah-Jane had been too busy packing her own heart away to wonder about his. Selfish, she knew but…she waited.

"That last night, the last time we made love, I wanted to memorize every part of you, each breath you took, each touch, each kiss…I knew I would never love anyone the way I love you. I know it was selfish of me, but damn it Sarah-Jane you have and always will be the better part of who I am."

Her head was spinning. This wasn't happening to her. Any moment she would wake up and all of this would be a dream.

He pulled her into his arms and she found the spot she had always cherished. Her head rested against his chest and she listened to the beating of his heart. Her arms wound around his waist and moved gently up his back, exploring each muscle. This was where she belonged, in the arms of David Rossi. He kissed the top of her forehead and pulled her closer.

Sarah-Jane took a tentative breath afraid if she moved just the slight effort from breathing, it would shatter the moment.

He tilted her face towards his, his thumb stroking her jaw as his fingers found their way to her hair. He pulled gently until her mouth was close to his.

"Damn it Sarah-Jane a man could get lost in this fire."

He tugged gently on a wayward curl.

Sarah-Jane pulled back.

"Hair."

"What?"

Sarah-Jane ran past him and across the hall to her study. She pulled out the folders of the women the Butcher had killed and began franticly laying them out on her desk.

David was behind her now.

"What is it, honey?"

Sarah-Jane spun to look at him. God it was so simple.

"For Pete's sake, David look."

He glanced at the photos and back at her.

"Look at their hair!"

David stepped up to the desk and looked down at the pictures and back at her.

"Holy mother of…their all redheads."

"He has a type David, god why didn't I see this before?"

"Sarah-Jane, look again."

Sarah-Jane looked at the faces of the women and back at David. What was she missing?

"Sarah-Jane these women have a vague resemblance to you."

Sarah-Jane looked at the pictures and back at David. Oh dear lord, he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sarah-Jane was vaguely aware David was talking to someone as she lined the victim's photos up on her desk. He was right; each one was about her height and build; each with the same auburn hair and each of them…she pulled the demographic page from their files, each with the same dark green eyes.

Dear God this manic was killing her, over and over again.

"Hotch is on his way." David announced closing his cell phone and stepping up beside her.

Sarah-Jane nodded. She couldn't speak. His hand was resting gently against the small of her back as he bent over the desk with her. The simple gesture was creating a liquid pool of fire low in her belly.

"Okay, we know he is killing women who remind him of you."

Sarah-Jane nodded again. Damn where was her mind?

"That means you must know him."

Sarah-Jane pushed her hair from her shoulder and moved towards one of the file cabinets. She opened a drawer and quickly shut it again. The Harvard School of Medicine sent complimentary magazines to those associated with the school and explaining that magazine was more than she could deal with right now. She opened the drawer beneath it.

"I have my notes on the original case files here somewhere," she pulled a file out, "here they are."

The doorbell rang and Sarah-Jane handed the file to David. It would be Aaron and she needed a few minutes with him before David told him about their discovery.

She was mentally going over how she would tell Aaron when she opened the door.

"Tell me Sarah-Jane that isn't his vehicle." Joe pointed to the dark SUV in her drive.

"Joe, what are you doing here?"

"Well, that answers my question." He lifted the file he brought with him. "You said you wanted the ID on the latest victim as soon as it came in."

"Oh, right."

David stepped from her study then, "Hotch I may have…" David stopped.

_Dear God this was not happening to her again. _Sarah-Jane rolled her eyes towards the ceiling as she showed Joe in.

"Now look you two…" She began as the doorbell rang again. _Sweet Jesus, this was turning out to be Grand Central Station! _Sarah-Jane sighed as she opened the door.

Aaron took one look at her face and one look at the two men. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes thank God," Sarah-Jane grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him in before he could think about leaving.

"Let me guess," Joe glared at David, "you're _**working**_ on the case."

Sarah-Jane looked at Aaron pleadingly.

Aaron silently mouthed, "What?"

She gave him a _do something_ look. He wasn't fooling anyone, least of all not her. After all she was Jack's godmother and she'd known Aaron far too long not to recognize when he was about to lose control and burst out laughing.

"We are now," David offered.

"What?" Sarah-Jane had lost control somewhere and she was damned if she wasn't going to get it back.

"I said," David began, "we're working on the case _**now**_."

"Oh," Sarah-Jane shook her head to clear it, "yeah, the case."

"You said you found something new?" Aaron made a pass over his mouth trying to wipe the grin away.

"Something new?" Joe injected.

Sarah-Jane could feel his eyes burning a hole through her. Did he really think she wasn't going to share the information with him?

"We may have," she began.

"Come on Sarah-Jane, you know we have." David looked at Aaron, "He's killing women that remind him of Sarah-Jane."

"What?" Joe and Aaron said in unison.

Sarah-Jane motioned them into the study and pointed to her desk. "It…" she took a shallow breath, "it seems that all our victims have red hair and green eyes."

Aaron was back to business and all the momentary laughter of the previous few minutes were gone.

"Dear God. Sarah-Jane this means you…"

Sarah-Jane held up her hand stopping him, "It means I know him or have at least come into contact with him somewhere."

Aaron stood up from his perusal of the files, "Then we need to put you under protective custody."

Sarah-Jane opened her mouth to protest, but stopped short.

David and Joe were toe-to-toe again and from the looks of it neither of them were about to give in.

"I agree." She said, flopping down on the settee near her.

"What?" the three men chorused, looking at her incredulously.

"And I want that agent of yours," Sarah-Jane closed her eyes trying to remember her name, "Prentiss, Emily Prentiss to do it."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Sarah-Jane was busy listening to the arguments as to who should stay from Joe and David when Prentiss arrived. She waved her hand at Aaron when the doorbell rang for him to show her in.

Sarah-Jane watched the face of her guest as Joe continued his tirade. If she found it half as amusing as Aaron did, to her credit she didn't let it show.

"I'll tell you why I should be the one protecting her."

Joe's finger was dangerously close to David's face and Sarah-Jane watched as David fought for control of his emotions.

"She's an ABI agent, NOT a Fed! I don't know or care how you do things in Quantico mister but down here we take care of our own."

David calmly turned away from Joe, walking slowly and deliberately towards her.

"That may be, but she's my wife."

Sarah-Jane listened as her heart beat once, twice, and then stopped; all other sound in the room suddenly and mysteriously vanishing.

Joe's voice shook as he yelled, "The hell she is buster! In case you've forgotten you gave up that right twenty-two years ago."

David smiled and sat down beside her, "Okay, my _**ex**_-wife if that makes you feel any better; but someone I still feel a responsibility too."

Sarah-Jane took a deep breath and blew it out. She was half tempted to let these two duke it out, and be done with their caterwauling but good sense and her southern upbringing wouldn't allow it.

Besides she had more important things to worry about.

Like who was killing women that resembled her and why.

Sarah-Jane looked up as she noticed the quick glance Prentiss gave Aaron at David's announcement.

"Stop it, both of you. Agent Prentiss is here and perfectly capable of handling this assignment." She turned, "I'll show you to the guest room, Agent Prentiss." Sarah-Jane stood and headed up stairs, the pretty agent falling in behind her.

Sarah-Jane opened the guest room door and stepped aside as Prentiss made her way in.

"Wow! I've stayed in five-star hotels that weren't this eloquent."

"Thank you," Sarah-Jane liked this woman. "Your bath is through those doors and there are extra linens in the armoire. Please don't hesitate; if you need something my room is just down the hall."

"Thank you."

Sarah-Jane listened as the men's voices drifted up the stairs. "Perhaps I could help you unpack? I certainly don't want to go downstairs."

Emily smiled, "I can't say I blame you. It looks like those two are ready to start another war."

Sarah-Jane laughed, "Precisely why I asked you be given this assignment. I swear they remind me of two roosters fighting over the same hen house."

Emily placed her go bag near the four poster bed.

Sarah-Jane waited. She could see the questions written on her face. "Go ahead; ask me."

Well I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"The BAU only sees one side of David Rossi."

"Let me guess, the profiler side?"

Emily nodded.

"And you want to know what kind of man he is outside the office?"

"Oh nothing too terribly personal, it's just that we've all been curious as to why he would want to return to the BAU. I mean after all, he _**is**_ a successful writer now, and he did solve that case he couldn't let go of a couple of years back."

"I suppose you've answered your own question, Miss Prentiss."

"Emily, please."

"Well Emily, David Rossi and marriage are probably not the best mix."

"I don't understand."

"Marriage requires a commitment David just can't make."

Sarah-Jane watched the confusion grow on her face.

"Did he ever tell you what he did in the Marines?"

Emily shook her head.

"He was in Force Reconnaissance Company A."

Emily's pretty eyes widened.

"Bravo Division."

"Force Recon went on some of the most dangerous missions of all."

Sarah-Jane smiled at the incredulous tone.

"Yes, so you see unless David is going mach-six with his hair on fire he'll never be happy. Marriage is just too mundane for a man like him."

"I never knew."

"Yes well, you still don't – if you get my meaning." The last thing she wanted was for David Rossi to find out she was the one who told anyone in the BAU anything about him.

"Oh I understand." Emily offered, processing the information.

Sarah-Jane smiled, "So how long have you been in love with Aaron?"

Sarah-Jane watched her guest head snap up so fast for a moment she thought it might break off.

"I'm…I…that is…"

Sarah-Jane locked eyes with her, "Come on sugar, you can't hide that from a pro."

"A pro?"

Sarah-Jane turned as the men's voices continued to rise and fall below them, "Take my advice Emily, and don't hide your feelings. The pain will eat away at your heart until there's nothing left."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Sarah-Jane reached for a coffee cup, Aaron had arrived early to give Emily a break.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

She poured the coffee and sat across from Aaron. "If it were up to me, I'd tell him today."

Aaron eased back in his chair, "Sarah-Jane you can't keep this from Dave. He has the right to know he has a son. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell him when you found out you were pregnant."

Sarah-Jane took a deep breath, "I was angry and hurt. I hoped he would come back on his own and then…"

Sarah-Jane turned and opened one of the kitchen drawers pulling the hastily hidden photo from it. She smiled and handed it to Aaron.

"Wow, he looks a lot like his Dad." Aaron eyes held the same judgment she faced every morning in the mirror.

Should she have told him?

"Yes, he does."

"Just tell me he doesn't act like him." Aaron smiled, teasing her.

Sarah-Jane placed the photo back in the drawer.

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Sarah-Jane,"

"Come on Aaron you and I both know the kind of man David Rossi is. What kind of life would we have had if every day he felt he was _**forced**_ to be here? I didn't want him here out of obligation I wanted him here because he _**wanted**_ to be with me."

Aaron reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, "And now?"

"Now, I have Davy to think about."

"What does he know about his father?"

Sarah-Jane smiled, "Everything." She returned the gentle squeeze. "When he was old enough I told him everything. I left the decision up to him, Aaron."

"The decision?"

"Yes." Sarah-Jane sighed. "I told him everything. How we met, my decision not to tell him about my pregnancy, who his father was and what he did, and then I told him if he wanted to contact him I would help him and support his decision."

"You told him what we do?"

"Yes, I wanted him to know his father is a good man. I told him he's a hero. Aaron, I couldn't…I wouldn't let him think his father was anything less. I never put David down or made him out to be anything other than the man he is."

"And what he is," Aaron drained his coffee and looked at her, "…is the man you love."

Sarah-Jane closed her eyes and nodded.

"And Davy chose not to contact his father?"

Sarah-Jane tried to control her trembling hand as she reached for her cup, "Not at first."

"At first?"

"Yes, I found out a couple of months after I told him about David he went to Virginia. I thought he was going to find him and perhaps make contact, but he came back and never mentioned him again."

"And you don't know what happened?"

Sarah-Jane shook her head. "All I know is he came back his father's son."

Aaron rose and poured another cup of coffee for both of them, "I don't follow."

"Davy went through a rebellious period. Drugs, alcohol, late nights and his grades began to slip."

"Finding out about your father that way has to be hard on a young boy. I'm sure it didn't help."

Sarah-Jane nodded, "I was sure it was something we could work out together, but…"

"But?"

"But things continued to spiral, then one day I woke up and Davy was gone." Sarah-Jane took a deep breath and released it slowly, the chill of that morning as fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

"Is that when you found out he went to Virginia?

Sarah-Jane nodded. "I called in a couple of favors; Davy didn't make it hard to find out where he was."

"And when he came back?"

"He was a totally different boy."

"How do you mean?"

"He buckled down, began making straight A's, joined several school activities, and started working with different community services." Sarah-Jane sighed. "Time went by and before I knew it he was at Harvard."

"Law?"

Sarah-Jane smiled, she had hoped he might follow in his parents footsteps too, "Medical school."

"And he's never mentioned contacting David again?"

Sarah-Jane shook her head, "No."

For a moment they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What are you going to do Sarah-Jane?"

"Do? There's nothing I can do. Aaron, I have to respect the wishes of my son."

"What about David?"

"His life is at Quantico."

"Sarah-Jane, I can't agree with your decision."

Sarah-Jane felt her heart constrict.

"It's not my place to tell him and I will respect your wishes and Davy's, but I think you're both making a big mistake. If David Rossi ever finds out you've kept this from him…"

Sarah-Jane swiped a tear.

"Kept what from him?"

Sarah-Jane jumped as David's voice filled the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Well?"  
"Well what?" Sarah-Jane nervously jumped up and grabbed a coffee cup, "Black, two sugars – right?"

"You know damn well how I take my coffee, and don't think either of you are leaving until you tell me what you were talking about!"

Sarah-Jane glanced at Aaron, her face drained of color.

"Well if you must know," Aaron began.

Sarah-Jane mentally began counting the steps it would take her to make it to the back door before David could catch her.

"You do have a birthday coming up."

Sarah-Jane felt dizzy from relief.

"What?"

Aaron stood and placed his cup in the sink, locking eyes with her assuring her he wouldn't tell, "I'm not saying another word, or I will be disowned by the family."

Emily had joined them, her face fresh from her morning shower, "Family?"

"They're cousins," David threw the remark over his shoulder and sat down, angrily at the table.

"Well, second cousins – I think." Aaron announced.

"You're my second cousin once removed on Grandma Libby's side." Sarah-Jane grabbed her cup, trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking.

"What?" Emily asked, accepting the coffee Aaron handed her.

"It's one of those southern things, don't ask. You can't understand it unless you're born into it." David was dividing his attention between her and Aaron and Sarah-Jane had to use every ounce of strength she had to remain where she was. She wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere.

"Yes, well even then it can be difficult." Aaron grabbed his cell, "Speaking of family, I always call Jack first thing in the morning when I'm away."

Sarah-Jane smiled, "Give him my love, Aaron."

Aaron nodded and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Hotch were related?" Emily asked, the more Sarah-Jane was around her the more she liked her. She was at least trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Nothing really to tell; Aaron grew up in Texas. We only see each other at the family three."

"The what?"

Sarah-Jane could still feel David's eyes glued to her, but she was slowly becoming less nervous as she explained, "Weddings, funerals and family reunions – the family three."

Emily nodded and sipped her coffee, "I don't remember seeing you at Haley's funeral."

Sarah-Jane nodded, "Because I was on a code-one assignment for the ABI." It had been like a knife in her heart when she returned to Alabama and found out about Haley.

"Code-one?" David's tone had reverted to concern instead of anger.

"I am an ABI agent, David. I'm still assigned to undercover operations, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Emily quickly drained her cup. "Yes, well that's the life of an agent I suppose." She placed her cup in the sink and turned, "I'm going to see if I can get started on those files in your study. I'd like to look over them for victimology."

She didn't blame Emily, hell she wanted out of here too. David Rossi was ready to chew nails and spit tacks. Sarah-Jane didn't have to wait long.

"Are you going to stick to that lame excuse Hotch gave?"

David's voice was a whisper above controlled. Sarah-Jane knew this part of him too well.

"You know there are some things even the great David Rossi shouldn't press."

"Damn it Sarah-Jane! You have a maniac out there who's murdering women because he can't get to you and you want to keep secrets? How the hell am I supposed to protect you?"

"I don't need your protection David! I need…" she stopped.

David had covered the distance between them so fast Sarah-Jane didn't have time to move even if she could have.

"Tell me Sarah-Jane…tell me what you need."

"I need David Rossi – the _**profiler**_."

"Is that all I am to you Sarah-Jane, a profiler?" His words were so close to her lips she could almost taste them.

It took every ounce of strength she had, but she pushed herself away from him.

"You want to know what you are to me. After all these years you want to know where we stand. I'll tell you what you are David Rossi. You're a mistake! God help me but you're a mistake I keep making over and over and over!"

The moment she spoke she regretted the harshness of her words. Why had she said that? Was it the pain she'd felt for all these years suddenly bubbling over, or was it more? The thought occurred that if she were quick enough she might just be able to suck them back out of the stratosphere and erase the pain on his face.

He turned and walked towards the door.

"You're right about one thing Sarah-Jane," he opened the door but didn't look at her,"May God help both of us because if I am a mistake, then I'm the mistake who has and always will love you."

Sarah-Jane wanted to go after him, but someone had nailed her feet firmly to the floor. The truth was walking out the door. She had grown accustomed to living without him and she was scared. It took a brave woman to love and be loved by a man like David Rossi, and she was much braver loving him at a distance.

She watched as he quietly closed the door behind him.

Her knees buckled and she fell in a heap.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Sarah-Jane pushed herself from the floor and looked at the cups in the sink. She didn't want to face the team of profilers in her study and letting David Rossi see her like this wasn't going to happen either.

She began cleaning up when she heard the door open, "I'll be with you as soon as I'm through."

"I don't know or care what you said to him, Sarah-Jane, but believe me when I say it was for the best."

Sarah-Jane took a deep breath and turned toward Joe. "You were right Joe. I should have insisted that the ABI handle this when Baker phoned."

"Well, they're here now. Why don't we solve this thing and send the BAU and David Rossi back to Virginia?"

Sarah-Jane smiled and nodded as Joe began drying the dishes she'd washed.

"Well, this is cozy."

Sarah-Jane whirled to find David in the doorway. She looked at Joe who was busy placing the clean cups in the cupboard.

"We need you in the study when you're done." David watched Joe as he finished putting away the dishes.

Sarah-Jane took a deep breath and released it. Perhaps if David thought she'd moved on that would be the best for all of them. She looked at Joe.

"We're on our way." She try to smile, but it was too much of an effort as she watched Joe put away the last cup.

She waited until he left before she slammed a cabinet closed. David Rossi had no right. What if she had moved on? Was it any business of his? He had left her!

"The man can't possibly think you've been waiting around for him for the past twenty years Sarah-Jane."

"No, he's arrogant but he's not stupid." Sarah-Jane could feel her resolve growing. No David wouldn't be dumb enough to think that she hadn't moved on with her life; he was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them.

Joe was behind her, "If you say so. I'd say walking out on you was the first sign of stupidity."

Sarah-Jane smiled. Her friend always knew what to say.

Her study now resembled a small conference room. Someone had brought in an evidence board and the victims pictures were taped to it.

Emily was writing dates beside each victim. "Sarah-Jane, do these dates mean anything to you?"

Sarah-Jane was careful to avoid David's watchful eye as she stepped up to the board.

"No…I don't think…wait!"

Sarah-Jane looked at the dates and at David. His face expressionless but his eyes held a new determination.

"What is it Sarah-Jane?"  
Sarah-Jane looked at Aaron. "This date," she pointed to the first victim, "It was right after…" Sarah-Jane took a deep breath. It was right after her first date with David. "It was after we closed the narcotics case on the Airbase, remember?" She bit her bottom lip as David step up beside her.

"I remember." He was studying the board now.

Sarah-Jane watched as David Rossi the profiler began reviewing the dates. This was the side of himself Emily had told her about.

"And this date, we had just announced our engagement." He began writing on the board.

Sarah-Jane nodded, "And this…" she couldn't speak.

"Our wedding day," David finished for her. "But this date?"

Sarah-Jane swallowed and looked at Aaron. March 7th, she could swear the date began to grow on the board. Significant? Hell yes. Davy's birthday was more than a connection and it tied in well with why this UNSUB was killing.

"If it doesn't mean anything to you," Aaron began, understanding the panic on her face, "move on. What about the last two victims…Jeanette Rivers and…"

"Lisa Harding." Joe offered.

"It doesn't fit; I had finished an assignment in the Keys and returned home when we found the Rivers woman."

"And Lisa Harding?" Aaron began to flip open the case file.

"Other than your team arriving…I don't know." Sarah-Jane could feel the tension of the past few days settling in her neck and shoulders.

"You said you'd finished an assignment in the Keys?"

Sarah-Jane nodded as David picked up another file.

"I was on leave that week."

Sarah-Jane looked at the board and back at David. "What?"

"I met some buddies of mine in the Keys for a little deep sea fishing that week."

"So these cases are somehow connected to events that surround the two of you?" Emily locked eyes with her.

In an instant Sarah-Jane knew. Emily Prentiss had done the math and figured out the connection to the March date.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Sarah-Jane watched as the thunderstorm increased in intensity. Most of the team had left; she and David had gone over every person and contact they had in common.

Emily was busy with Aaron in the study pouring over the contacts when she slipped away.

She opened the door and stepped outside, closing her eyes as a cool breeze surround her. It had been a long day, reliving the events and the connections to dates and the dead women.

The door opened and David joined her.

"You always did love it when it rained."

"Yes, and if I remember correctly so did you."

He was leaning against the doorframe and smiled, "Yeah well, I loved it for a different reason."

"Oh?"

"You like to snuggle when it's raining."

Sarah-Jane looked at the rain beating against the lawn. She never realized it, but he was right. They would often sit by the fire, each reading their favorite author, David stretched out on the sofa and her snuggled against him.

"David, I'm sorry..."

David held up his hand, "No Sarah-Jane, I'm sorry. I don't have any right to come here after all this time and expect you to forgive me."

Sarah-Jane took a deep breath, "Yeah well, time does change things."

"Yes, that it does."

For a moment neither of them spoke.

The door opened and Aaron stepped out, "Sarah-Jane, I think we're done here tonight."

Sarah-Jane smiled at Aaron, "And it's late and raining and you Aaron Hotchner are not going anywhere."

Aaron looked out at the storm, "Okay, but I get the sofa." He looked at her and back into the house.

"Not on your life. I have plenty of bedrooms upstairs, both of you can stay here."

As if to confirm what she said the lightening lit up the sky; the three scurried inside.

After showing Aaron to his room she opened the door next to own bedroom.

"And this is your room tonight." Sarah-Jane froze as she looked at the 8x10 photo in the bookshelf. It was the team football photo when Davy was in high school.

"Sarah-Jane you really have done a great job with this place."

"Yes well, it was a lot of hard work, but I think the end result has been worth it. I hope next year to work on the landscape around the pond."

David smiled, "I forgot about the pond! You wanted catfish in it!"

She returned his smile, "And you wanted large-mouth bass."

For a moment they stared at each other, lost in the memory of the plans they had once shared.

"Sarah-Jane,"

She held up her hand to stop him, "David what's done is done. We've both moved on; let's just get through this and go back to our lives, okay?"

He closed the gap between them, "I can't do that Sarah-Jane. Too much has happened."

"Happened?" Of all the things he could have said, that was the understatement of the year.

"You were a detective when I left, remember?"

Sarah-Jane felt the fear start in her heart and spread; all these years and she would finally know why he left.

"I knew your career was taking off and I knew the ABI was considering you as an agent."

Sarah-Jane felt her heart begin to pound against her chest.

"You left because I was being considered for a promotion?"

It was incredulous and not…in…his…she shook her head trying to process what he was saying.

"Yes and no."

Realization dawned on her and Sarah-Jane was tempted to look above her head to see if an actual light bulb had gone off above it.

"You left so I would get the position."

David didn't move.

"The ABI wanted _**you **_for the position…you were their first choice."

He nodded.

Sarah-Jane sat down on the bed. All these years, she'd given up so much to be the best agent the bureau had and they had wanted someone else for the job.

She looked up as David stood in front of her. He wanted her to have the job and knowing the good-ole-boy mentality of southern officers he knew the only way she would get it was by leaving.

"Is that the only reason you left, David?"

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, "No."

Sarah-Jane relaxed against him, the tension of the day melting away as he held her.

"Can you tell me?"

He tightened his arms around her, "No."

Sarah-Jane inhaled as she snuggled against his neck. This man was a temptation beyond temptation. Should she press the issue?

He tilted her chin up and bent to place a tentative kiss on her lips.

Sarah-Jane melted and reached up to pull his mouth to hers; his goatee rough against her skin.

Fire exploded inside her as he gently placed her in bed. Outside the thunder echoed against the lightening filled sky. It was about to get very hot in Alabama.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Sarah-Jane woke to find herself snuggled against David's shoulder, her hand resting against his chest his arm draped over her hip.

He was one of the best profilers the FBI had, better yet he was still one of the best Marines RECON ever had. Of course he couldn't tell her why he left twenty-two years ago. He couldn't but several Pentagon officials wanted reassurance that looking into the abyss of some of the sickest minds in the world hadn't weakened him.

She would call General Jacobs today and let him know. David Rossi still upheld the secrecy of that mission twenty-two years ago. He would carry it to the grave.

She listened to his steady, rhythmic breathing and smiled. This was a piece of heaven on earth, waking up in the arms of the man you loved.

Her eyes fell to the photo in the bookshelf. She eased her body away from his and quietly slipped from beneath the covers. Grabbing her clothes in a heap, she held them close and tiptoed to the bookshelf.

As a member of the Special Operations Aviation Regiment she had been honor bound to leave on the exact same mission, when she got the news of her pregnancy. She turned to look at the man sleeping in bed. Instead RECON sent him.

Another secret – he could never know what she did those years ago and while letting him think leaving destroyed their marriage it was far kinder than the truth.

She watched the rise and fall of his chest. God he was even more devastatingly handsome than she remembered. Time had been good to him.

She quickly opened the door and checked the hall. She had always been an early riser and she desperately hoped none of her guests were. She ran to her own bedroom tossing her clothes on the bed and opening her nightstand to hide the precious photo.

She inhaled. Coffee – at least one of her guests were up and making themselves at home.

Sarah-Jane desperately wanted to go for a run, but with a maniac out there killing women who reminded him of her she nixed the idea. She jumped in the shower instead and hurried to join her early morning guest.

Sarah-Jane opened the door to the kitchen half an hour later to find Joe.

"Joe, what are you doing here so early?" She said reaching for a coffee cup.

"He was here last night, wasn't he?"

Sarah-Jane took a sip of coffee. She grimaced; it was definitely Joe's coffee. The black liquid was strong and had a bite to it.

"Yes, David and Aaron stayed because of the storm. It was late and…" Sarah-Jane paused, why was she explaining herself to Joe and why was she so dizzy?

Something crashed in the study and Sarah-Jane sat her cup down and ran towards it. Something was wrong; in her gut she knew something was wrong.

Sarah-Jane opened the door to the study. There lay Emily on the floor a broken coffee mug beside her.

Sarah-Jane looked from Emily's crumpled body to Joe.

"Emily! What in the name of all that's holy happened?" Sarah-Jane knelt beside Emily and reached for her neck to check for a pulse.

She sighed relieved when Emily moaned. Sarah-Jane glanced in Joe's direction, "Get the lead out man! Call the paramedics."

Sarah-Jane was vaguely aware Joe hadn't moved when she gently turned Emily over. She turned and looked at him.

"Joe!"

"You just couldn't be without him, could you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah-Jane stood and walked towards the phone.

Joe grabbed her arm and she winced. What was wrong with the man?

"You don't think I believed your lies about your little meeting in the Keys? You were with him! Do you think I fell for all that crap about an assignment and a fishing trip?"

"The Keys?" Sarah-Jane tried to free her arm as she looked at Joe. His eyes were narrow slits, and his face was contorted, his breathing fast and shallow. "Joe, what's wrong?"

"We were doing fine, and then you had to meet him."

"Meet who?" Her head was spinning.

"Rossi! I know you went to meet him in the Keys! And then you couldn't wait to get him back into your bed!"

Sarah-Jane swallowed realization dawning on her,_ oh dear god, no…not Joe!_

"Joe you're wrong I didn't meet David…  
"LIAR!"

It was the last word she heard before his hand connected against her face and the room faded from her sight.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Sarah-Jane was vaguely aware time had passed. It was dark outside and she wasn't at home. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Her right cheek hurt and her eye was swollen. She tried to sit up but her hands were tied.

Where was she?

She moaned; bits and pieces of her last moments of consciousness filtered through a fog of confusion.

"He'll never have you, you know that don't you? I can never let him have you."

Sarah-Jane tried desperately to focus on Joe's voice as it drifted through the darkness.

"Joe, what are you talking about?"

"You were mine."

Sarah-Jane tried to shake the fog away from her thoughts, _**were mine**_. She had to focus. Joe was already referring to her in the past tense.

"We were in love; don't you remember how happy we were? Then he showed up that night at the Airbase. He ruined everything. I thought when he left we could start over and we were finally rid of him. Then you had that brat!"

Sarah-Jane tried to swallow the lump growing in her throat but her mouth was to dry. Where was she? She looked at the blood splatter surrounding her. The putrid smell of it hung in the air.

"Joe, I'm sorry." Sarah-Jane eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see him sitting in the corner of the boathouse, his large frame now small as he huddled there, a hunting knife in his hands.

"You just couldn't forget him, even after he walked out on you."

Sarah-Jane had one shot, she took a deep breath, "Joe I didn't think you wanted me. That's why I started dating David."

"Don't try and play me Sarah-Jane." His voice was flat.

"Oh Joe," she softened her own voice to a whisper, "I'm not. Baker told me you asked for a transfer off the narcotics case, what was I suppose to think? He said…I thought you didn't want to work with me."

For a moment Sarah-Jane could swear she heard the universe screech to a stop.

"I didn't ask for a transfer, Baker reassigned me to another case."

Sarah-Jane slowly shook her head, "No, oh Joe, no! Please Joe; I can't move, my hands are tied, please come closer so we can talk, I…I want to be near you."

Sarah-Jane held her breath, the universe hadn't screeched to a stop but someone's vehicle had.

Joe crawled towards her and she held out her hands to him.

"Joe please, this has been a misunderstanding. Please let me show you. I never wanted anyone but you." The bitter taste of the drug he must have put in the coffee this morning was making talking difficult but she had to give the person outside time to evaluate the situation.

Joe placed the knife beneath the rope and pulled, the knot falling away.

Sarah-Jane rubbed her wrists and gently placed a hand against his cheek.

"Is that why you were so distant?" Sarah-Jane placed her other hand over his heart, "Is that why you kept yourself from me? You thought I didn't want you?"

He grabbed her hands, "I couldn't get close to you. First it was Rossi, then Mike how many others have there been?"

He was screaming. Sarah-Jane quickly glanced around for a weapon. Damn, the room was small and full of fishing nets and ropes to heavy to be of any use.

"What does Mike have to do with us?"

He was pacing now.

"He was always coming between us."

_Oh dear God._

A board outside creaked beneath someone's weight.

Instantly Joe towered above her as he reached down to pull her up in front of him the doors to the boathouse slammed open.

David Rossi stood in the door, gun drawn and aimed at Joe.

2


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Let her go, Joe."

Sarah-Jane shivered. Never had she ever heard that kind of deadly determination in David's voice.

Joe now had her pinned against his body, using her as a shield, the knife at her throat had just barely pierced her skin and a she could feel a tiny drop of blood trickle down her neck. If she moved a fraction of an inch she bleed-out before help could arrive.

"Not a chance."

Joe's breath was hot against her skin.

"Put the gun down Rossi and back away or I swear I'll kill her!"

David glanced at her and slowly placed his gun on a barrel near the door.

"This is between you and me," David began to back out of the doorway, "We can settle this between us."

Joe pushed her forward as David backed out of the doorway. Satisfied he was alone; Joe picked up David's gun and pulled her towards the pier and a small boat.

No way was she getting in that boat. Sarah-Jane looked for an escape route and found a pile of netting near the ladder next to boat. She glanced at David and back to the netting hoping he would understand. Their eyes met. He understood.

"Get in!" Joe's voice boomed across the lake.

Sarah-Jane took a tentative step towards the netting and tangled her feet in it. She fell.

She hadn't counted on actually get caught in the netting as her head grazed the side of a large drum. Joe had reached out to her when David tackled him, the two of them landing in the shallow waters along with half the rickety pier.

Sarah-Jane was aware she was in water and struggled to free herself from the netting she had managed to bring with her as she fell.

She made every deal known to mankind with God as she struggled through the water towards the two men fighting at the shoreline. _Just let me get to David_, she prayed.

She made it to shore and freed her legs and tried to stand, when she realized somehow she managed to hit her head in her escape. She could feel the sting of blood as it made its way into her eyes. Sarah-Jane fought to remain conscious. Her head was going to explode right after she threw up.

She looked up at the two men. Joe had picked up one of the boards and was swinging it wildly at David.

Sarah-Jane had one thought.

Where was David's gun? Joe had it when they landed in the water.

The sound of wood meeting bone reverberated across the lake.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Why did you come back? Leave — us — alone! She's mine!"

Sarah-Jane managed to get to her hands and knees when she felt her hand touch something metal.

"She'll never be yours Joe! No matter how many women you murder, Sarah-Jane will never be yours."

The sound coming from Joe wasn't human.

Sarah-Jane fought the nausea as she stood. Joe was standing over David. He raised the broken board to deliver another blow.

She squeezed the trigger.

A shocked look spread across Joe's face as he turned toward her. He staggered once, dropped the board and fell face down into the water.

Sarah-Jane lowered the gun.

David rose from the water, his left arm twisted in strange way against his side as he made his way towards her.

"Are you okay, honey?"

She nodded, but it was a lie.

With his good arm he pulled her close, "I'm sorry Sarah-Jane. I should have told you."

"You knew?"

David nodded, "It was the dates; once we had the dates the only constant having any connection to them besides us was Joe. He was the only other person who fit."

"How's Emily?"

Sarah-Jane watched as Joe's body bobbed up and down in the water. The distant sound of sirens overtook the serenity of the water lapping the beach.

"She's fine, a bump on the head, but other than that she's going to be fine."

"He killed all those women because of me?"

"Sarah-Jane don't do this to yourself."

She shook her head as he pulled her closer, "I never knew."

"No one did."

"That's not true, Mike knew."

David looked at her, "Mike?"

"Joe, he told me before…" Sarah-Jane took a deep breath, "Mike is with the Pentagon."

David pulled away from her, "Are you sure? Mike?"

Sarah-Jane nodded, "I know my own."

"What?"

"You never retire from Special Ops, David. You know that."

3


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The airport was busy with the usual hustle of people, and Sarah-Jane said a silent prayer the BAU's jet had priority clearance.

"Will I see you again?"

Sarah-Jane smiled. Why was the truth so much harder than a lie? Was a lie ever the best thing to do?

She knew the answer.

"Most definitely," she smiled.

"Right," he looked down the hall as his team headed to the jet, "and you're about as Yankee as a bowl of grits. We both know it will take a stick of dynamite to make you leave Alabama."

She laughed, "I don't know. I still want to see England."

He adjusted his arm in the sling and reached out to push her hair away from her shoulder. "I still want to take you there, Sarah-Jane."

Mike step up from behind her then and held out his hand.

"Sarah-Jane, it's been a pleasure working with you. I've learned a lot in the time we've worked together."

"Same here Mike."

"I'll finish the paperwork on the case and report in to General Jacobs."

Sarah-Jane took his hand in a firm grip, "Mike I have no doubt one day I'll be reporting to you. Give General Jacobs my best."

Mike grinned and headed down the hall.

"He was sent here when the rumors of narcotics began again, wasn't he? That's why you went to the Keys."

Sarah-Jane took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It doesn't matter if you can't tell me." He watched as Mike disappeared from view, "You were right you know."

"Oh?"

"Even when they're no longer concealed – secrets still have a life of their own."

She took a deep breath and waited. This was not the conversation she wanted to have. What was it she had told Joe? When this case is over – he'll be gone?

At least this time she was getting to say good-bye.

"That night…the night you told Joe I was…" Damn. After this she was going to find a bar and get drunk. Every nerve in her body was on overload.

"I said you were still my wife."

There wasn't a soul on earth who would have noticed the slight crack in his voice, except her.

She nodded, "You knew then it was Joe, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You said that to see his reaction."

David didn't move.

The pink elephant was gone between them, but the silence was still there. There was no apprehension in it now, just a shift in where it would live in their hearts.

"I suppose hoping there are no more secrets between us is just a little wishful thinking on my part?"

"David, let's not make a scene okay?"

He reached for her and pulled her close and she felt her resolve melt. He whispered against her ear. "Even Scarlet realized she belonged with Rhett in the end, Sarah-Jane."

She held him committing to memory the feel of his body against hers before he pulled away. She watched as he disappeared down the walkway to the plane.

From overhead the intercom announced, "Flight 109, now arriving from Massachusetts gate six."

Sarah-Jane watched as the BAU jet taxied down the run-way.

"Mom!"

She turned towards the familiar voice.

"Davy!"

"Mom, what are you doing here? I told you I'd catch a cab, you didn't have to pick me up." Davy's gentle scolding belied his joy at her presence.

Sarah-Jane turned to see the jet take off.

"Mom?"

She turned to her son; he was the splitting image of his father, "Ummm?"

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

His concern warmed her and she slipped her arm around his waist, "Nothing, I was just closing a case."

3


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

_Five years later…_

Sarah-Jane reached for the key ring. The miniature replica of Tara was perfect.

She heard the screams before she actually saw the gunman. Reflex and training immediately kicked in as she reached beneath her jacket for the Barretta under her arm.

She flashed her badge at the clerk behind the register hoping he didn't notice or care she was out of her jurisdiction. She motioned for the crowd to move to the back of the store. She took a tentative step towards the glass door when she heard it.

"Molly!!!"

Sarah-Jane turned in time to see the frantic mother reaching for the small child toddling towards the door and the gunman as he made his way through the mall. She watched the shower of glass from the store window as the hail of bullets from the assault rifle the gunman was systematically firing into the windows, explode above the child.

Sarah-Jane dove toward the little girl and felt a bullet tear into her shoulder. She winced as she and the child rolled behind a display.

She heard the mother crying and someone shouting for a medic before everything went black.

Sarah-Jane wondered how much time had passed since…had the child been harmed? No she remembered the soft innocent squeal as she snatch the child from the doorway and catapulted out of harm's way, the child tucked safely beneath her. The toddler had thought it was all fun and games.

Most of all she wondered how in the hell was she suppose to tolerate this much pain? She opened her eye and looked at the yellowish liquid dripping into her veins. She hoped it wasn't a pain killer, because it sure as hell wasn't working.

"Mom?"

Sarah-Jane wanted to smile, but dear God it hurt too much. She settled for blinking her one good eye, the other held shut by some type of gauze.

"Davy?" The room allowed the spinning to stop long enough for her to focus on his face. For a moment she permitted a brief fantasy David was there too. She wanted to believe the two most important men in her life were right there beside her.

"Sarah-Jane?"

Maybe the bag of pain killing solutions wasn't so bad; it was doing a hell of a job making her fantasy seem real enough.

"Sarah-Jane, can you hear me?"

She tried to turn her head, but it was so damn heavy. She heard Davy's voice drifting in from the fog.

"Dad, she needs her rest, and I have patients to attend. We should be able to talk to her…"

"I'm not leaving her, son. Please don't ask me to leave her again."

"I'll arrange it with the staff for you to stay."

Sarah-Jane tried to open her eyes, there was so much she had to tell them.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

Sarah-Jane tried to focus, but whatever was in the IV bag was winning her battle with coherent reasoning. Davy and David were talking like a father and son who'd known each other their entire lives.

"When the medics brought her in, she had this on her."

"Tara."

His voice sounded strange in the fog of medication but even with all it was doing to her Sarah-Jane knew he was close.

"Good god woman, it will take another civil war to keep me from you." He whispered in her ear.

Sarah-Jane fought for consciousness but the yellow liquid won as she drifted into the black slumber of medicated rest. Tomorrow - tomorrow was another day; she would sleep now and tomorrow she would introduce Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi to his son.

The End


End file.
